


join the party, go right on in

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Series: Halloween Supergirl Fics [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fic Giveaway, Halloween, M/M, Supernatural Elements, so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: Cat is a neko, and is married to Kara. She doesn't let people know about her true species, so Kara convinces her to tell their family. (Alex, Astra, Alura, Lucy etc). She does so-at their Halloween party – anon





	

“…holy shit you’re a _cat!_ ” Lucy stares, as M’gann started to choke on her drink. Cat looks at them, unimpressed, as you bite your lip, nose twitching as you feel Alex’s werewolf scent strengthen, Cat immediately noting the difference beside you.

“Alex,” you start, looking at her directly. “She’s family. Calm down.”

“It’s a little hard,” your aunt-in-law mutters, before Carter steps back to hide behind you. That’s what has the room suddenly tense up. Even your mother, and Aunt Astra, and M’gann and J’onn look around uneasily as the supernatural humans around them stare at Carter, who slowly begins to _reek_ of fear.

“Carter, we’re not going to hurt you or your mom,” Alex stares at him, looking…hurt, at his reaction. Carter swallows audibly, taking your hand. You can feel his claws elongating, and realise that the fear is just a façade.

He’s going to attack if you don’t get it into his head that _no-one here was going to hurt him_.

Turning around, you put your back to everyone, to Carter’s anger, a snarl ripping from his throat as you crouch, holding his hands tightly in your own. Cat beside you realises what’s going on too late and steps forwards, towards what Carter sees as danger.

“Are you fine with this?” She questions, glaring at them in their petty costumes. Cat and Carter had come in their true forms – neko forms, with cat’s tail and whiskers, triangular ears blending in with their hair. “Are you fine with this?”

If they aren’t, you’ll help Carter attack them. If they are, that’s still another ballgame – neko’s are dying out, collectible objects in the eyes of the rich and proud. Any person in this room had something to gain by turning them in. Carter’s claws break the skin of your palms, and it stings.

“We’d never hurt you, ever,” your mother says vehemently, after a long pause. “We’d die before letting anyone get their hands on you.”

“Yeah,” Lucy nods, followed swiftly by Alex, Astra, J’onn, M’gann, Winn, Mon-El, Maggie and even Lena – who quickly shows her true colours as she steps forwards, eyes dilating in the light, soft, almost invisible black ears sprouting from her head.

Cat, in reply, makes a noise in the back of her throat halfway between surprise and dominance. Lena’s ears flatten, and her chin lowers ever so slightly, before Cat turns to Carter finally, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Carter, calm down. _Now._ ”

Carter looks up at her, eyes amber, “This was a bad idea.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Cat says, before brushing your hands off his, gesturing to the crowd of people watching silently. “This is our family. You don’t hurt your family.” Cat reaches for you, and you take her hand, standing straight, dipping into her side, arm wrapping around her back. You briefly press your lips to her head, before looking back to Carter, who’s on the brink of something.

You can see it in his eyes, that this is make or break, and you desperately hope that he doesn’t break.

Two seconds.

Eight seconds.

Sixteen seconds.

He leaps forward.

He doesn’t disappoint you.


End file.
